


Atrapado

by sonidos_de_desesperacion



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atrapado, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Encierro, Fear, Gen, One Shot, POV Ahkmenrah, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidos_de_desesperacion/pseuds/sonidos_de_desesperacion
Summary: La perspectiva del joven faraón durante su encierro.





	Atrapado

Como siempre de manera natural mis instintos fueron lo primero en reaccionar, jadeos debido a la sensación de falta de aire y a aquel tortuoso y sofocante calor, como siempre los vendajes que me cubren suelen estorbarme para la mayoría de mis acciones, con movimientos muy limitados logro mover lenta pero firmemente la tapa del sarcófago, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba ansioso por salir de mi estrecha prisión.

Me detuve bruscamente por los fuertes y estridentes sonidos a mi alrededor, no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero sabía que solo podía ser caótico, los gritos eran inentendibles, había pasos apresurados y objetos rompiéndose, todo eso hizo que el sudor de mi cuerpo dejara ser únicamente por el calor, estaba asustado, no era capaz de entender quienes producían toda esa conmoción, pero sabía él porqué.

Desplace más la tapa del sarcófago para poder sentarme, retire rápidamente las vendas de mi cabeza y fue entonces que la ansiedad en mí se calmó por unos instantes, mi querida tabla como siempre estaba cerca de mí, nuevamente me trajo a la vida y al parecer no fui el único.

Cerré los ojos debido al fuerte impacto de lo que realmente espero haya sido solo un objeto y no alguien, los estridentes ecos me sacaron de mi tranquilidad, nuevamente empecé a sentir que me quedaba sin aire, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado perdido en mis propios pensamientos, pero el miedo ha podido más que mi curiosidad y deseo de salir, preferí la seguridad asique decidí quedarme en aquella habitación.

Todo lo anterior se repitió tantas veces que llegó a ser más que patético, nunca llegue a dar un solo paso fuera de la sala egipcia, todo el desastre que había más allá de mi espacio asignado era demasiado abrumador para mí, no sabía que esperar. Lo bueno es que rápidamente descubrí que tenía a mi lado a mis leales sirvientes y protectores, fue obvio su consejo de que debía mantenerme oculto, nunca hubo ningún incidente, parecía que estaba muy bien escondido o realmente nadie tenía ningún interés en mí y más importante en la tabla. Poco a poco los escandalosos sonidos fueron reduciéndose, ahora era capaz de escuchar gritos de un grupo de hombres intentando poner todo en orden, a veces con éxito, otras tantas, no. Me fui animando poco a poco a descubrir que había más allá de aquella amplia sala, pero fue un error haber tardado tanto tiempo.

En uno de mis tantos despertares fui sorprendido por un grito de un hombre mientras movía la tapa del sarcófago, fue tal el shock que me quede congelado y deje caer la pesada tapa, en aquel momento en el cual fui incapaz de moverme por la confusión, el sonido de un objeto pesado cayendo sobre el sarcófago me sacó del trance, intente empujar nuevamente, pero me fue imposible, nerviosamente hable y luego grite rogándoles que me sacaran, pero solo recibí como respuesta el sonido de unos pasos yendo rápidamente a la salida.

Ordenar, pedir y suplicar, todas cosas muy diferentes y sin embargo en mi situación eran todas inútiles, mis sirvientes hacían caso omiso a todo lo que yo dijera alegando que los guardias nocturnos no eran siempre competentes en su labor y aquellos hombres seguían impidiéndome salir, pero aun así nunca deje de gritar y exigir ayuda, pero mis suplicas eran ahogadas por los escándalos o simplemente eran ignoradas. Pase tanto tiempo con aquella agotadora y limitada forma de, si es que acaso se le puede llamar así, vida, poco a poco perdía la esperanza, hasta que algo diferente se presentó después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Grita todo lo que quieras faraón, pero nunca saldrás de aquí! —Una firme voz que me era algo familiar, junto a esta pude distinguir otra que para nada me era conocida, probablemente aquel par eran más de aquellos guardias nocturnos que pocas veces se atreven a adentrarse a mis dominios ¿Qué ganan con torturarme de aquella manera? Mi desdicha ya es bastante escuchando de tanto en tanto a aquellos que gozan con una libertad que ya casi me es imposible soñar, como para que enciman decidan presumir como se regocijan de mi sufrimiento.

Como todas sus visitas esta fue corta, pensé que no volvería a saber de los guardias en un muy largo tiempo, pero pasaron más cosas inesperadas. Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de gritos y pedidos de auxilio, pero no era yo el que suplicaba, aquel escándalo llamó tanto mi atención que tuve que exigir saber que sucedía, por primera vez después tanto tiempo mis ruegos fueron escuchados, había sido liberado, tenía a mis salvadores frente a mí y ahora debía de tener la tabla para poder tener el control y recobrar la tranquilidad.

—Yo, lo siento, pero no la tengo, la tabla fue robada —contestó nerviosamente el hombre.

Nuevamente me veía preso en el pánico, una sensación que ya era bien conocida por mí la cual se había deformado tanto que incluso llegue a dudar de volver a sentirla de manera tan intensa como aquellas primeras veces, pero que curioso era el destino pues aun así me obligó a retomar aquella sensación y revivirla como si nunca antes la hubiese sentido, nuevamente parecía que moría, pero ahora corría verdadero riesgo de que fuera así, de que este final fuera definitivo.

No cometería aquel fatal error nuevamente, no iba a permitirme ser presa del miedo que me limitó a aquel largo y tortuoso aislamiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer para mí, era ayudar al hombre y al niño a su lado.

—Fue una larga noche ¿No? —Larry habló por primera vez en toda la noche de forma tan casual que casi parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido, realmente me sorprendió, aun así, decidí seguirle la corriente.

—Créeme he tenido peores —Me arrepentí de inmediato por esa respuesta, quería tener mi propio momento para llenarme de ira, frustración y tristeza, poder llorar y quejarme hasta quedar agotado, pero después de todo lo ocurrido no parecía ser adecuado, ¿Acaso había un buen momento para algo así?

Noté la clara incomodidad de Larry, la sensación de culpa aumento en mí, me sentía abrumado e intenté fingir no haber dicho nada, de un momento a otro, el guardia me pidió que lo acompañara para que pudiese ayudarme a volver al sarcófago, realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero el amanecer se acercaba.

Estuvimos un momento a solas, lo vi observar su reloj, cuando estuve lejos, pero de frente al sarcófago el hombre se interpuso, solo nos mirábamos y quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Escucha, Ahkmenrah, yo —Las palabras parecían tropezar en su boca, parecía pensar y desechar automáticamente cualquier frase en su mente—Siento realmente haber tardado tanto ¿Sabes? Nunca me cuestione nada de la tabla como lo hice con el resto, tampoco creo haberla tomado tan en serio como debería, de haberlo hecho tú habrías salido antes, hubieses estado con el resto. No quiero hacerte volver cuando apenas acabas de salir, pero…

Empecé a llorar, cuando Larry me cuestionó por ello murmure como respuesta groserías en mi lengua nativa, hasta hace un segundo miraba al guardia a los ojos, pero ahora evitaba encontrarme con ellos, lleve mi mano a la boca en un desesperado intento de silenciarme, pero mis lágrimas fueron tan claras como cualquier frase que pudiese haber pronunciado acerca de mi estado actual. Sentía que estaba denigrándome a mí mismo, pero realmente estaba harto de que mi pesar fuese ignorado, pero no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de confesar todos mis pesares a un completo extraño, al parecer el hombre pudo entenderlo, se acercó a mi despacio y me abrazo, daba lentas palmadas en mi espalda, no dijo nada en ningún momento quizás por respeto o porque le era imposible encontrar algo que decir, aun así, aprecie el gesto.

Fue algo aterrador, pero al final llegó a ser también bastante liberador, no tenía opción en ese momento, era creer en su palabra así sin más, y aunque no fue del modo en el que esperaba, de alguna manera cumplió su promesa de esa noche, hasta el final.

—Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo, ni tú ni nadie de ellos. Haré lo que haga falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace tiempo, en su momento tenía poco a haber visto las películas y quise escribir algo para este ¿pequeño? E interesante fandom, siento que al final quedó algo raro, pero si no me obligaba a mí misma a terminarlo podría quedarse olvidado mucho más tiempo.
> 
> En su momento me gusto el resultado, ahora solo unas partes y bueno… Mañana podría odiarlo por completo. Ya saben, proceso creativo.


End file.
